


Voltron Coffee Corner

by MezzoPuny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Lance (Voltron), Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shops, Hot Chocolate, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezzoPuny/pseuds/MezzoPuny
Summary: Lance is stuck working on Christmas





	Voltron Coffee Corner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessAllura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAllura/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Aria!

The snow was gently falling outside the Voltron Coffee Corner.  

Business was so slow, why were they even open?  He couldn’t believe Allura was making him work on Christmas.  Sure, he was getting time and a half pay.  And yeah, she was throwing a super cool New Year’s Eve party for those who worked at least once during the holiday week.  Plus, he did volunteer, so technically not forced.  But still.  It was the  _ principle _ of it all. 

There were people walking around outside, but barely any of them came inside.  They were mostly looking at the window decorations of the shops, no intentions of actually buying something.

Lance erased his last window drawing, Santa on his sleigh delivering presents, and tried to think of what to do next.  Maybe the right display would bring a few people in, and end his doldrums.  Animals in Christmas garb was always fun, so he grabbed a marker and began again.  He was beginning to draw a penguin when the door chime rang, signaling someone walking in.

“I’ll be with you in just a sec!” Lance said, capping the markers so they wouldn’t dry out and put them back in the box.  He turned around, and dropped the box.

_ Oh, no _ Lance thought.   _ He’s cute!  Ok, Lance, whatever you do, play it cool. _

“What can I get for you, handsome?” Smooth.  “I mean, sir.  Young man.  Buddy.  Pal.  Ha ha, uhm…” Lance trailed off awkwardly.  

The guy pulled out an earbud from under his red hat.  

“What did you say?  I couldn’t hear you.”

Lance sighed in relief.  He wasn’t blushing.  No, it was just- it was just from the cold.  Yeah, that’s it.  The cold.  Forty degrees fahrenheit is cold.

Red Hat picked up the box of markers and handed it to Lance.

“You dropped this,” he said, then looked at the window.  “Are you drawing a hippo?”

Lance looked at the window too.  So far, he had only half started the outline, so he could kind of see where hippo would come from.

“Uh…sure?” 

Those must have been the magic words, because Red Hat’s face broke into a smile.

“That’s so cool!  Hippos are my favorite animal!” he said, grinning ear to ear.

“I could draw one on your cup, too, if you want,” Lance suggested.

Now it was Red Hat’s turn to blush.

“I just came here for the wifi.  My older brother turned ours off because he wanted me to ‘talk to people’ and that I was spending ‘too much time’ looking up how to ‘find bigfoot’,” he explained, managing to make misused air quotations look cute.  He hesitated for a moment.  “Also, I don’t like coffee” 

“We have more than just coffee.  Do you like hot chocolate?”  Lance walked behind the counter.  “We have, like, six different types”

“I like hot chocolate,”Keith said.  Could I get a large of the peppermint one?”

“Yep!  Any whipped cream?

“A lot”

“I see you’re a man of good taste.  Marshmallows?”

“Do you have the mini ones?”

“We do”

“Those too”

“And your name…?” Lance asked, hopeful.

Red Hat glanced around the store.

“I’m the only one here.  Why do you need my name?”

“Uh…”

Lance blanked for a moment.  He needed a name for when he tells Hunk later, and it would sound fake without one.  And he couldn’t keep referring to him as Red Hat.

“Tax purposes?”

“Oh.  That makes sense.  I’m Keith”

“So, Keith, are you free on New Year’s Eve?”

“No”

“Would you like to join me-” Lance paused, Keith’s words catching up with him.  “Nevermind.  Any fun plans?” he asked as he began preparing the drink.

“Unfortunately.  My brother is dragging me to his fianc ée is hosting”

“Well, that sounds fun.”  Lance began drawing the hippo on the cup.  “Where’s it at?”

Keith dug around in his pocket, and brought out a piece of paper.

“78 Altea Street”

Lance almost dropped the cup.  That was the address they were at now.

“Your brother is marrying my boss?” Lance more shouted than asked.

“Yeah, I guess?” Keith said, puzzled.

“That’s the party I was about to ask you out- I mean, invite you to go with me.”  Lance pourded the hot chocolate into the cup, then started the layer of marshmallows.  “But if you’re already going, I guess I’ll see you there.”  He then added the whipped cream mountain, garnished with crushed pieces of peppermint, and handed Keith the drink.

Keith held the cup and stared at it silently for a few moments.

“With you, like on a date?” Keith blurted out.

“I- well- um, yes?” Lance sputtered, internally kicking himself.

Keith, however, looked relieved.

“That’s good.  I think you’re cute, and that’s where I hoped you were going with that,” Keith said.  “I guess it’s a date after all”

Lance didn’t know what to say.  Keith took a sip of his hot chocolate.

“This is great!” Keith said.

Lance smiled.  It sure is.

 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
